Interruption
by Chejrnk
Summary: This fanfic has chapters! I'll try my best to make cliffhangers, but I'm not making any promises. THIS IS YAOI BOYxBOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. you have been warned.
1. Feelings

INTERRUPTION:

a MelloxNear Doujin by Cashmere

Chapter 1: Feelings

Mello awoke to the loud ringing of his nearby phone, he picked it up and answered it, "...Hello?" On the other side of the phone was Near's voice, "Mello, we need to talk." Mello growled and replied, "Why would I wanna talk to you?!" "It's about the Kira Case, please come over." A click was heard on the other line, then silence. "Why did Near wanna talk to me about the Kira Case? Why did he call me so early? ...Did he say please..?" Mello thought to himself, looking at the clock. It was 6:24. Mello sat in bed for a minute looking at the ceiling, then finally decided to go see what Near wanted. Mello suited up and took 2 or 3 bars of chocolate with him as he left the small building. Slowly walking to his motorcycle, Mello had second thoughts about going, but something told him to keep walking. Despite the summer month, June, it was a chilly morning. Mello sighed putting on his helmet, and started to drive. Driving past buildings, stoplights, and people walking their dogs. The drive to SPK was a short one, there was barely any traffic, and he was driving rather quickly. He was allowed entrance into the headquarters and was led to Near's room. "What is it?" Mello said staring down at Near. "I've brought you here to have a private conversation." Hey said pointing to a nearby chair, "Please, take a seat." Mello complied and sat down, rubbing leather against leather. "Now then, Mello," "Hmm?" "I needed to talk to you about something.. personal." Near said fiddling with a curl in his hair. Mello waited, but decided to make the first move, "Near, is this about our past?" "..Somewhat." He said looking down. "Mello, do you really hate me?" Mello took this in and thought about it long and hard, "I guess not, I just never liked being second." Near looked up at him quickly, then looked back down, "Very well, there's no easy way to say this, but I guess it's only fair if I tell you.." Near said looking around his room, "But let me explain with my finger puppets." Mello was prepared for anything Near had to say, or so he thought. "What have ya got to say?" He said pulling out one of his chocolate bars and taking a bite, which make a loud CRUNCH noise. "Mello." Near said, standing up slightly, "I've always kind of liked you."

Chapter 2: Frustration&Acceptance coming soon! -Cash


	2. Frustration&Acceptance

INTERRUPTION:

a MelloxNear Doujin by Cashmere

Chapter 1: Feelings

Mello awoke to the loud ringing of his nearby phone, he picked it up and answered it, "...Hello?" On the other side of the phone was Near's voice, "Mello, we need to talk." Mello growled and replied, "Why would I wanna talk to you?!" "It's about the Kira Case, please come over." A click was heard on the other line, then silence. "Why did Near wanna talk to me about the Kira Case? Why did he call me so early? ...Did he say please..?" Mello thought to himself, looking at the clock. It was 6:24. Mello sat in bed for a minute looking at the ceiling, then finally decided to go see what Near wanted. Mello suited up and took 2 or 3 bars of chocolate with him as he left the small building. Slowly walking to his motorcycle, Mello had second thoughts about going, but something told him to keep walking. Despite the summer month, June, it was a chilly morning. Mello sighed putting on his helmet, and started to drive. Driving past buildings, stoplights, and people walking their dogs. The drive to SPK was a short one, there was barely any traffic, and he was driving rather quickly. He was allowed entrance into the headquarters and was led to Near's room. "What is it?" Mello said staring down at Near. "I've brought you here to have a private conversation." Hey said pointing to a nearby chair, "Please, take a seat." Mello complied and sat down, rubbing leather against leather. "Now then, Mello," "Hmm?" "I needed to talk to you about something.. personal." Near said fiddling with a curl in his hair. Mello waited, but decided to make the first move, "Near, is this about our past?" "..Somewhat." He said looking down. "Mello, do you really hate me?" Mello took this in and thought about it long and hard, "I guess not, I just never liked being second." Near looked up at him quickly, then looked back down, "Very well, there's no easy way to say this, but I guess it's only fair if I tell you.." Near said looking around his room, "But let me explain with my finger puppets." Mello was prepared for anything Near had to say, or so he thought. "What have ya got to say?" He said pulling out one of his chocolate bars and taking a bite, which make a loud CRUNCH noise. "Mello." Near said, standing up slightly, "I've always kind of liked you."

Chapter 2: Frustration&Acceptance coming soon! -Cash


End file.
